A Little Piece of Heaven
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Hawke and Anders' relationship isn't perfect, but they love each other. In the end, that's all that matters. Many genres, prompts based on random word generator. ENJOY! Taking requests!


**Summary: Hawke and Anders' relationship isn't perfect, but they love each other. In the end, that's all that matters. Many genres, prompts based on random word generator. ENJOY!**

**Rated: T for language and suggestive stuffs ;)**

_**1. Humanity**_

It was easy for Anders to forget that he was still human what with Justice taking control so often. He was beginning to think too much like the spirit and not enough like the man he used to be. He went days without eating properly, only remembering his human needs when he stood too fast and fell over. He stayed up all night, only falling asleep when he couldn't fight off the heaviness pushing down on him.

He didn't want his human needs. They were a distraction.

"Anders, if you don't eat this I'll hold you down and force it down your throat. Don't make me resort to violence." Hawke had cornered him in his clinic with a dish of what appeared to be buttered bread, chicken and salad. The man stood tall, shoulders squared, silver eyes piercing into Anders' soul.

"Thanks," he muttered, hands shaking as he reached out and took the plate from his friend. Hawke smiled and nodded. Anders tried to eat slowly while Hawke sat next to him and watched him, making sure he ate everything.

The way he looked at him, smiled at him, the worry in his eyes caused something to stir deep within Anders. Something that had nothing to do with Justice, and everything to do with what was left of his humanity.

Hawke's tenderness reminded him how human he was. The need to touch and be touched was still there, burning brighter with each sideways glance and caring smile. And, though he knew his growing love put the other man in danger, he clung to it like a lifeline, knowing that it was the only thing that was keeping him afloat.

_**2. Sealing**_

It wasn't anything special; at least, it wasn't _supposed_ to be. Just Anders putting out milk and Hawke taking time off from saving Kirkwall to see him. One minute they were talking about cats and mages, nothing out of the ordinary.

Next thing he knew, Hawke was flirting with him _again _and Anders was torn. One part of him was disgusted by the mere idea of Hawke wanting any kind of romance from him, but Anders ignored this part. He had come to recognize this part as Justice's thoughts. The other part, _his _thoughts, were on fire, in a jumbled, disorganized mess.

And suddenly he was rushing toward Hawke, grabbing his beautiful face between his hands gently, running his fingers through his long brown hair, and pressing their lips together for the first time.

He hadn't even remembered giving his legs permission to move, nor at what point he resolved to end his three year suffering. Justice was stirring, begging to be away from this scenario, but Anders focused on the feel of Hawke's hand sliding down his back, the taste of him on his tongue, the gentle, loving expression in his eyes when they finally pulled away.

He didn't care if Justice disapproved; he sealed his love with a kiss and there was no going back now.

_**3. Treasure**_

Hawke was mesmerized by Anders' body. Unlike most mages, Anders was lean and muscular, but that wasn't what interested Hawke the most. It was the little scars littering his body that Anders was always so careful about covering up. Scars he had gotten from the Circle, the Wardens, being on the run, and those days when he was so exhausted that he couldn't heal himself properly.

There was a small one on his abdomen, nestled into the crease of two muscles, that was shaped like a sickle. Hawke planted little kisses all around the mark before he ran his tongue along the tiny shape, feeling the slightly raised skin and noticing how it was slightly warmer than the area around it.

There was one on his side, too, that was much longer and deeper, apparently the product of one of Anders' first escapes. Hawke always took extra time on this scar, his kisses slow and intimate, before he dragged his tongue up the mark, back down, then latched his lips onto the middle and sucked gently.

In a weird sort of way, he loved this intimacy more than other types. He loved the way Anders weaved his fingers through his hair and pulled gently whenever Hawke found a sensitive spot. He loved the breathy sighs and the arch in his lover's back.

And he loved seeing Anders so vulnerable, so willing to show Hawke all the imperfections of himself. And Hawke was trying to heal him the only way he knew how, by showing him that he loved everything about him.

Even these scars.

_**4. Rival**_

Though they were both mages, Hawke sometimes felt like they were running on entirely different frequencies. Perhaps he had too easy a childhood to understand why Anders was such an extremist, perhaps Anders had been blinded by his past. He didn't know what the cause of this was but he knew he didn't like it.

It was difficult when they disagreed, especially if they disagreed about mages. Anders felt like Hawke was ignoring the issues and Hawke felt like Anders was pressing them too hard. But Anders didn't argue with him like he did with the others; he got quiet. The silence Hawke received was so much worse, though he would never admit that.

He knew Anders stayed quiet because he didn't want to snap at Hawke, didn't want Justice's thoughts to spill from his mouth before he had a chance to put the breaks on. The second they started getting into it his jaw snapped closed and he crossed his arms, resolving to not say one more word on the subject.

Hawke should have been happy for this, but he wasn't. His lover's unspoken words haunted him just as much as those he voiced, with the added bonus of putting a barrier between them. In those moments, the Champion felt like he was staring at his rival rather than his love.

_**5. Assist**_

"Here, Hawke, take- no, not _that_! I have to- Hawke, _take the baby_!" Hawke had apparently arrived at the clinic at a bad time as chaos erupted around him. A man was bleeding profusely and Anders was in full-blown Healer mode. Suddenly Hawke's arms were full with the bleeding man's daughter and he was directed to stand outside with Varric while everything was sorted out.

She was a tiny little thing, no more than a year old, with great big eyes and chubby cheeks. Hawke felt captivated not only by the sight of her, but by the _idea_ as well.

The idea of being a father, knowing that the child you were holding was yours. He had never thought about fatherhood before but now the thought was sitting in his arms, reaching out to play with his hair.

"Oh boy, I know that look!" Varric whistled and shook his head, turning away as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hawke watched the child grab his hair, stare at it like she was trying to figure it out, then let go and grab another fistful, only to repeat the process.

"All done, Hawke!" Anders came outside with the healed man, who thanked Hawke and took his daughter from his arms. Hawke's eyes remained on her big eyes as the man walked away, sadness catching him by surprise.

"Maybe someday..." Anders said softly as he lay his hand on Hawke's arm. The other man stared at his lover and saw the same wistful look that must have been in his own eyes.

Hawke knew they would never have the life they wanted, but he was relieved to know that at least they wanted the same thing. Whether they would get it or not, only time would tell.

**So, what did you think? I might do more of these if people want me to (and by want, I mean review and tell me, not just favorite it). I really appreciate feedback so please review! **

**If you'd like me to do any other pairings let me know. I'll do any characters from DA2 (not Origins characters simply because I haven't played it yet). REVIEW! I am now officially taking requests!**


End file.
